


Restraint

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot of plot.  Rhett and Link revisit The Club together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

“Oh, oh fuck.”

Rhett groaned into the large room, violently blinking sweat out of his eyes. But it made no difference at all, he was still unable to see. The blindfold firmly in place, as it had been since he had first entered the room, the soft material trapping the sweat that wasn't absorbed while he was lying prone. 

A wide leather strap firmly across his forehead kept his head completely still, secured there by gentle hands some time ago.

He tried moving his hips again, but he was completely immobilized as he had never been before. He was tied spread eagle to the St Andrews cross at The Club, but this time with ropes firmly across his upper chest, his pelvis and thighs as well as the wrist and ankle cuffs. Unable to so much as shift his hips, let alone thrust.

He flinched again as the riding crop moved across his skin, dragged slowly down between his legs, tapped against his hard cock and balls framed by a studded cock ring. Again he tried to shift towards it. Any stimulation better than none at all. Groaning loudly again.

He tried to control his breathing, trying to hear where the other man was but he sounded like he was everywhere all at once. Listening to his voice quiet and commanding in his ears. Link was speaking through a headset directly to him. All ambient noise cancelled by the earbuds he was wearing. He was unable to even hear himself most of the time unless Link's microphone picked up the sound. A heady combination of sensory deprivation and full immersion into the other man’s voice and breathing. Every slight change in Link’s tone or breathing transmitted to him in stereo. It was more intense than anything he had experienced before. So utterly intimate and distant at the same time.

“Oh, fuck, Sir.” He moaned quietly, which was in fact not quiet at all but he had no way of knowing.

“How's that, Baby?” Link asked softly, Rhett hearing the smile behind the words. Having learned over the past weeks that whenever Link lost his sense of control, the next session would be intense to say the least. An edge to his dominance that wasn’t usually there.

Oh, Sir. I need to come, Sir. I need you.”

He groaned again as the crop fell slowly, firm stinging smacks either side of his cock.

“I'll tell you what you need, honey.” his voice again calm, not trying to be nasty, just stating facts. “Do you like how this feels?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Quick stinging thwacks moved down his inner thighs. Link's soft moan in his ears. His own were very loud in the room. Nothing at all for a long few seconds and then the sudden wet heat of Link’s mouth taking his entire length. Only the slightest of pauses when he hit the back of his throat before he adjusted and kept swallowing him. Humming around his length. Making sure no other part of his body was being touched by any other part of Rhett’s. Wanting each sensation to be totally isolated from the other.

“Fuuuuck.”

Link licked and sucked him slowly, moaning around him, sucking him hard and pulling off of him with a loud pop that Rhett couldn't hear but excited Link regardless, licking all over his balls, flat wide strokes with his tongue. Tasting the salty combination of sweat and precum. Link’s hands warm against his thighs, the wet saliva cold on Rhett’s skin in the ambient air.

Link moaned softly again, his hand moving up Rhett's torso as he watched his muscles quivering beneath his hand.

“You look so fucking hot, Rhett.” he said as he walked alongside him towards his blindfolded face.

“Oh, Sir. All yours, Sir.”

“That's right, baby,” he said quietly as he bent over him again.

Rhett groaned and tried to meet his lips as he felt Link's brush against his own. His tongue trailing along his lips, teasing slowly, licking across them very lightly, almost tickling.

“Oh, Jesus, Sir. Please,” he breathed against him. Able to hear the need in his voice with the mic so close to him.

He felt Link smile against his mouth before deepening the kiss, his tongue forcing it's way inside, kissing him hard. His hand closing around him again. Jerking him firmly but slow, almost milking him. Murmuring to him how good he felt. How hard he was. Seven, eight, nine strokes before his hand was gone again. Rhett moaned loudly into their kiss, every nerve in his body straining towards the other man.

“Please, Sir, let me come.”

“Soon, Rhett. Be a good boy now.”

There was a slight delay before slippery fingers probed at his ass. Rhett’s body jerking as much as it was able. Which was really not much at all.

“Oh, fuck. Yes. Please.” he moaned, feeling like he might pass out.

Link's laugh was low and amused in his ear but his breathing was equally ragged as time went on. His own cock begging for attention. He pushed two fingers slowly inside him. Twisting his wrist gently the deeper his fingers went. Sliding in and out of him, hot and tight around his hand. Closing his eyes as Rhett's loud deep groan filled the room. His whole body straining against his restraints.

So fucking hot.

He lowered his head again, sucking him slowly as his fingers moved steadily inside him, careful to avoid brushing his prostate too directly. He wanted him on the edge, not over the other side. 

Rhett’s moaning shifted into words of need, crumbling into gibberish, every muscle in his body straining to move. Needing to fuck Link’s mouth, to bear down on his fingers.

“Oh. Fuck. Sir, I...I’m so close...Ahhh” 

He felt Link shift away from him, leaving him empty and shaking. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Wanting to hit something.

Link watched him quietly. He approached him again slowly removing his headset, resting it close to Rhett so he could now only hear himself. Removing one of the earbuds carefully, licking and sucking his earlobe gently.

“I love you, baby,” he whispered, his hand moving over his chest. Feeling his heart pounding beneath his skin. His chest hair only just beginning to grow back. 

‘Oh, Fuck. Sir. Link...will you, please…. gosh.”

“No no, don’t do that now, baby. You’re doing so well. Let’s not spoil it.” He kissed his neck gently, speaking softly. “Honey, you are doing so well.” His lips moved back to his ear, kissing and licking gently. Speaking quietly, “You’re making me very, very happy, Rhett. You calm enough for me to touch you again?”

“Oh, dear fuck. No. I don’t think so. Just…” he began actively focusing on stepping back from the edge. “God, Sir. It’s amazing, Sir, I,”

“Good, good boy.”

He carefully replaced the earbud so Rhett could only hear himself through the mic that Link had left by him. Rhett’s own breathing filling his mind, ragged and desperate. His quiet moans and whispered need. Link kissed his forehead. His mouth. Letting his hand move slowly down his body, watching Rhett closely as he did. Trailing the flogger along after his hand. Lightly caressing Rhett’s skin with the tails slowly. Smiling gently, loving that Rhett couldn’t see how he was looking at him. Couldn’t see his own need. 

He rested his hand heavily around Rhett’s ankle once he reached the foot of the cross, covering the leather cuff, letting his fingers caress the skin alongside firmly, not wanting to tickle him. Watching Rhett’s tongue flick out to lick his lips, tensing, waiting for whatever was going to come next. He let the flogger fall from his leg, away from his body a moment. Smiling as he closed his mouth around his toes, letting his tongue swirl before sucking the digits into his mouth.

Rhett swearing loudly, groaning, the muscles in his legs tensing as he tried to move, the sensation utterly foreign to him rushing to his cock. 

“Oh my god!” Rhett’s voice hoarse with need. “Oh, that feels so….so, fucking, ah…. weird. Good, good too. But...oh…” He paused a long moment, barely breathing at all, adding clearly, “Baby.” 

Link stood and hit him across his stomach with the whip, letting the full length of the leather strands fall against his skin. Watching as Rhett moaned, swearing into the room. 

“Ah, Fuck. Sir.” 

Groaning as he wasted time trying to move.

He removed one of the earbuds again, wanting Rhett to hear him, but not wanting to bother with the headset. He didn’t want to deafen him if he had to discipline him seriously.

“I’m not your baby, Sunshine.” his tone firm, but a smile beneath the surface both could hear as he moved back down his body. Again trailing the leather over his skin. Knocking the other earbud out of Rhett’s ear. Not wanting him to deafen himself either.

“So...oh, so good. Please…” he took a deep breath, Link watching him smiling, knowing what was coming. He just couldn’t help himself. “Soooo so good. Baby.”

Link put a little more power behind the swing, but still took care to not overdo it. Loving Rhett’s deep moan, verging on a scream. Sweat trickling down his temples, along the blindfolds straps.

“Ooh. Fuck yeah. So fucking good.” Rhett struggling hard, still not learning he was wasting precious energy. “Baby, please.”

“Rhett, don’t fucking push it.” but he hit him again because he wanted to as much as Rhett wanted him to, backhanded not taking as much care to moderate the force of the blow. Rhett actually screamed that time, his cock jerking violently. Muttering to himself, “Baby, baby, baby…”

Link smiled, leaving the flogger draped across his cock, refusing to hit him again. Watching Rhett’s body trembling, his breathing, his pulse racing in his neck.

“Don’t you fucking come.” he said as Rhett started quietening down.

“Oh. Fuck. Sir, please. Will you please do that more. Please? Sir?” Rhett voice hardly recognisable to either of them, “I don’t wanna be bad for you no more. But, God, I want more.”

“Good boy, Rhett.” He kissed him, slipping the blindfold off his eyes. Watching him blink fast as he adjusted to the light in the room. He pulled his shirt off wiping Rhett’s forehead and face, down his neck. Leaning over him again to kiss him deeply.

“I want you to watch,” he said simply, his eyes holding Rhett’s. 

“Yes, Sir,” he replied very quietly. Intimidated by the intensity in Link’s gaze.

He checked Rhett’s restraints, ensuring the change of position was not going to put undue force against Rhett’s body, before shifting the cross carefully and raising Rhett slowly to an almost standing position. Locking it again in place. The mirrored wall in front of them but there was nobody occupying the room beyond today.

Link stood alongside him, his hand high on the cross, leaning his weight on it some. The flogger dangling casually from his left hand. Rhett looked himself over, loving how he looked bound to the cross, how hard his cock was. The studded leather framing him nicely. Red marks stood out across his lower stomach from the last time Link had struck him. He moaned quietly, his eyes shifting to Link’s. Loving the desire and need he found there.

“Oh please, Sir. Please do that again.”

“Rhett, you look,” Link started, stumbling a little over his thoughts, his eyes flicking to Rhett’s mouth and back to his eyes. “I, uh.”

“I know, Sir. I need it too. Please. Please make me hurt. I want it to hurt for you.”

Link’s eyes rolled a little as he shifted away slightly, raising his arm, bringing the flogger down across his stomach again, both men staring at one another, Rhett crying out into the room, fists clenched, offering only encouragement between cursing and groaning through the pain. Trying to maintain eye contact with him throughout.

Link didn’t pause more than a couple of seconds before hitting him across his chest, right to left, and then back, left to right. Stepping closer to him, gripping his cock firmly, stroking him fast, watching Rhett closely.

“Oh, oh, oh, Jesus, fuck.”

“You tell me, now. Don’t you come yet.”

“Oh.” Rhett’s groan was nearly enough to make Link come. “Oh, Sir. Mmmm. Nearly Sir.”

They held each other’s gaze, Rhett’s eyes losing focus, his breathing coming in quick pants. Link’s own gaze intense. Holding his own breath as he watched Rhett’s struggle to find his limit.

“Oh, fuck, now, Sir. Stop. Stop. Ohhh.”

He stopped moving his hand, but held him still, feeling him throbbing in his palm. Rhett again straining. Managing a little movement with the shift in his position. The restraints slightly relaxed where they had been utterly unforgiving before. His hips shifting the smallest amount.

“More, Rhett?”

“Oh. Please.”

He stepped away again, gently flicking the leather strands over Rhett's dick. 

“Oh, Sir. That's… Oh. Nice.”

“Mmmm. Looks good too,” he said as he watched the leather move over his cock again and again with each careful flick of his wrist.

“Would you…”

“Shhh, Baby. I'll give you what you want. Just. Feel. All you gotta do. I'll take care of the rest.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Link hit him across his thighs, again being careful to not use a lot of force. Rhett crying out into the room, his voice hoarse and breaking. “Fuck! Sir. Please, fuck. Please,” he again broke down into gibberish and swearing softly. “Fuck me. Please.”

Link stepped close to him, looking up at him, Rhett’s eyes closed as he tried to ride out the pain and pleasure. The proximity of the other man prompting Rhett to open his eyes. Again straining, but this time to touch him. Wanting to feel any part of him against him. If he had been able he would have tackled him to the ground, remembering he had permission to open the envelope and learn Link’s limits. Remembering what Link had implied he wanted from him.

He closed his eyes tightly, before opening them again.

“Sir?” he started.

“No.” replied Link, not caring what Rhett was about to ask. Only knowing he wanted to maintain control.

Link’s fingers trailed along his shaft, tracing along the prominent veins, barely touching him at all. Rhett moaned loudly, trying again to move.

“Fuck!” Anger suddenly in his tone rather than passion. Fighting against the restraints violently.

“Hmm.” Link spoke slowly, “I suggest you take a few deep breaths and think about what you're doing right now.” he said quietly as he dropped his hand to his side.

“Sir. Please, please let me come. Link I'll do anything. I promise. Please?”

“Anything?” he asked, unsure why he was antagonizing him. He wanted him just as bad as Rhett needed him.

They looked at each other closely. Violence still in Rhett's expression, but he kept his tone level with no small amount of effort.

“If you're there. Yes, anything.”

“I'm going to untie you. All I want you to do, Rhett, is for you to do as you are told and obey me right now,” he said carefully. Knowing he could be making a mistake. His heart racing. Rhett needed to come. All he was right now was need. He wondered if he would be able to control him now but he wanted to know that he could especially if he was going to switch. And regardless of how worked up Rhett was right now, he knew that the other man wouldn’t hurt him. Not intentionally.

Rhett blinked rapidly, unsure if this was a step in the right direction. It seemed like further delays to him. He looked over Link’s body. Hunger in his eyes. Tension in all his muscles. He had never needed someone so bad in his life.

Link smiled quickly, a little nervous, before shifting back to the controlled calm of Sir. Rhett could very easily overpower him if he wanted to. But, he reminded himself again, Rhett would never hurt him. He knew this, but he was still wary. 

“Relax, Rhett. Won't be long now. I’m gonna fuck you and I’m gonna let you come. You’re doing so well, baby. Just relax, hmm?” He said levelly.

He lowered the cross again to a horizontal position and undid the ropes that bound Rhett’s hips and thighs, his chest, which still shifted sometimes as he struggled intermittently. His eyes following Link as he moved around his body. The ropes left light marks where they had been, but Link thought they would likely fade in a few hours. The marks from the flogger would be there a good long while longer in a couple of places.

Link smiled at the thought as he moved to his ankles and started unbuckling the leather cuffs slowly.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Rhett?” he asked, looking over his glasses at him, as he worked at the buckles.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied, but still he was struggling against the remaining restraints, making Link think of a chained animal. He smiled a little as he moved between his legs and reached up his body to unbuckle first one and then the other wrist cuff, while he kept his hand firmly on Rhett’s chest, not wanting him to fall.

“Come on, honey. Sit up for me,” he offered his hand and pulled Rhett into a sitting position.

“Sir,” he said, his voice low. His eyes intense on Link’s. 

Link took a small step back to allow for Rhett to stand. Watching him closely. It could only go one of two ways. Rhett moved faster than he expected, one hand on his chest pushing him back steadily, the other at his jeans fumbling at the button, walking him backwards towards the nearest wall.

“I want you to fuck me, Sir.” he said, his voice low and insistent.

“I will. Rhett. But, stop.”

Rhett's hand continued manipulating the button on his pants as Link was backed into the mirrored wall, his head hitting it hard with their combined momentum. He kept his expression neutral but felt himself growing harder still. But now was not the time for this. He had to know Rhett would listen to him, that he could listen to him.

“Rhett. Stop.”

“I want you so bad, Sir.” His hand finally opening the button and sliding down the zipper. Link remained still. Breathing slowly. Speaking calmly, but keeping his tone business. He did not want to have to use any safewords right now, and he didn’t want to have to raise his voice.

“I want you to stop what you are doing, Rhett. I’ve told you I’m going to give you what you want. Take what I want. You don’t have to do it like this.”

“I could make you fuck me.” Rhett murmured, not really listening to Link at all, so focused on his body and his own need and Link's obvious arousal. Link internally groaned, loving the idea, but he also knew he needed to not allow this to go any further. 

Rhett's body pressed hard against Link’s now, but his hand had fallen away from his pants, both either side of Link’s head on the wall. His palms leaving large marks on the glass.

“No, Rhett you couldn’t.”

“I can feel how hard you are. You don’t think I could get you to the ground...?”

“You are my sub, Rhett. And I said no,” he cut in, not wanting to hear what kind of fantasy was going through Rhett’s mind right now. Worried he would let him. Want him. Which would defeat the purpose entirely. He stopped himself moaning as Rhett moved against him. “You do not have my consent. As your Dom, and your lover.” He paused a moment, waiting to see what Rhett would do. Continuing to talk as Rhett moved against him firmly, “This is not what I want, honey,” keeping his voice gentle but authoritative, “Stop. Right. Now. I want you, baby, but not like that. Not today. Listen to me, Rhett.” His hands on his face. "Listen."

Rhett’s body slumped against him, the words finally getting through. He breathing stopped suddenly but he continued moving against Link unconsciously.

“Oh, Link. Sir? I,” He pushed back to look down at him. His face confused, almost scared but still clouded with lust and need, “I wouldn’t have…”

“I know, Rhett. I don’t want to stop, but I need you to calm down a little bit and do as you’re told. Can you or do we need to stop?” 

“Of course. I’m sorry, I was…” 

“You can touch me now if you want to.”

“Link?”

“No, Rhett.”

“Sir. I. Will you please fuck me? I need you, Sir.” his hand pushing Link’s jeans down his hips, his large hand closing around him, stroking him firmly. 

“Yes, Rhett.”

“I want you so bad, Sir. I wouldn’t have. I’d never.”

“Shh. I know, Rhett.”

“But.”

“Shhh. We can talk later.”

“I…”  
He kissed him slowly, arms and limbs entangled. Rhett’s body hard against him, but the violence had faded with simmering passion in its place.

“Later, Rhett. Baby, everything is fine. I promise. I’m not just saying so. Now, be a good boy and let me fuck you, hmm?”

He slipped out from between Rhett and the wall and moved behind him, his hand on his shoulder, lowering him further. Rhett rested his head on his forearms, breathing heavily. Seeing his reflection in the mirror. 

He could feel Link moving against him, slick with lube, the now familiar firm pressure. His left hand on his hip firmly, his right on his shoulder, keeping him still as he applied more pressure.

Rhett breathing heavily again, bent over more, spreading his legs wider, needing him inside him. Trying to understand himself, to process what he had been implying, but he was unable to think of anything clearly but needing Link. His cock begging for attention, and then he was moaning loudly into the room, feeling Link’s cock slip into him. The initial burning pain fading almost immediately to intense pleasure. Rhett struggled to stay standing, pushing back onto him.

“Fuck, Yes. Oh, fuck me, Sir”

“Good boy.” Link’s words broken as he rocked into the other man. His hair falling into his eyes as he watched his cock moving in and out of him. His glasses slipping lower on his nose. “Watch yourself in the mirror, Rhett. Watch yourself getting fucked.”

Rhett raised his eyes and watched his face contorting in pleasure and pain as Link fucked him steadily, getting deeper each time until his thighs were flush against the back of his own. His hand reaching around to hold Link in place, grinding back against him.

“So, fucking good, Sir.” The lust and need he saw as he watched himself only turning him on more.

“You feel amazing, Rhett. You look so fucking hot right now.”

“I don’t want you to ever stop.”

“You like this?”

“I love it.”

“No one is, but would you like if someone was sitting behind that wall watching you now? Seeing how much love getting your ass fucked?”

He moaned again, pushing back onto Link harder, both arms back on the wall, meeting every thrust, needing it harder and faster.

“Yeah. I’d love that. I like… I like when people watch me. Watch what you do to me. Make me do. I….” He braced himself on his elbows again, his forehead against his arm, his breathing basically panting. “I...oh, like that Sir. Hard like that. I’m…”

“You wanna come, Rhett?”

“I uh….Oh, is so good. I, I wanna be good, Sir. I’ll wait. Please tell me when you want me to. If...uh….oh God. If you, do.”

Link growled behind him, fucking him harder, “Oh I want that. Very soon baby.”

Their eyes met in the mirrored surface, Rhett’s struggling to stay open as he was jolted by Link’s hips, Link’s with an intense determination that nearly tipped Rhett over the edge.

“Touch yourself, Rhett. I wanna watch you jerking off while I fuck you.”

Rhett shifted his forehead to his left arm and grasped himself in his right hand, pumping slowly, groaning loudly at the combined sensations. The pleasure from being fucked almost totally overpowering the feeling of his hand moving over his shaft. He squeezed harder, twisting, his thumb moving over the head, smearing precum across the tip. Groaning louder still.

“Oh, fuck me, Sir.”

“Mmmm. Good, good. That looks so hot, Rhett. You. Ah, Fuck. You feel so good.”

“You wanna come in my ass, Sir?”

“Mmmmm.”

They moved faster against each other, neither taking much notice at all of anything but where their bodies joined and the image of Rhett’s hand moving sensually over his cock.

“You. Uh. You ready to come, Rhett?”

“Oh. Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Nearly baby.”

“Oh, Sir. Fuck me, Daddy.” his own hand sped up, knowing he only had seconds to wait. His whole body shaking, on edge, waiting.

Link stopped completely, buried deep inside him, for all of a few seconds before rocking out and back into him harder than before.

“Fuck, yeah, Rhett. Come for me,” Not stopping or slowing, if anything each thrust harder than the last. “Now.”

Rhett’s own voice joined Link’s as he was finally given his release. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, was expelled from him, his come all over the wall and floor in front of him, but still he kept stroking, pushing back onto Link’s cock. His orgasm going on and on, losing his voice and still trying to yell. Feeling Link’s own release hot in his ass, lubricating him even more, letting him move even smoother. He finally let go of his cock to better brace himself against the wall, as Link continued moving in and out of him, matching Rhett’s own movements. He felt like was going to pass out. But still he moved.

“Oh, Sir. You...ah….God.”

‘Mmm. So good, baby.” 

Long minutes they moved, drawing out the pleasure until Link kissed his back softly, withdrawing carefully, both moaning a little.

Link’s hands fell away from Rhett’s body as he took an unsteady step back, grabbing his shirt and cleaning himself off before he zipped up his jeans carefully and watched as Rhett stood and turned, leaning against the wall, completely naked. Sweat covering his body. His breathing still very unsteady.

“That was, intense.”

“Mmm. It was. I haven’t quite finished with you tonight. But that’ll do for here.”

“Link, you know…”

“Call me Sir, Rhett.” He threw Rhett’s jeans to him.

“Sir. I,” He pulled his jeans up roughly, keeping his eyes on Link, trying to read what he was thinking. “I wouldn’t have actually done what I was saying...I mean, even if you hadn’t wanted to at all. I’d never....”

“I know that, Rhett. I wouldn’t have untied you if I thought that you would. Or could. In that context. It’s ok. It got a bit intense is all.” he walked over to him slowly. His eyes travelling the length of him. “You did get me thinking, though.” A low smile as his eyes reached Rhett’s again.

“Hmm?”

“Yeah. Two weeks. Four seems like an awfully long time to wait.”

“For uh...” Started Rhett, knowing Link was talking about the envelope and the switch.

“Yeah. Let’s stay at your house tonight. I want you to do some reading with me. It's still there?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And, uh...I’m not quite finished with that blindfold.”


End file.
